Kazuya Suzugamori
Kazuya Suzugamori is the leader of Chimera, he also serves as the CEO and works in the eye of the public as the Corporation Leader of the group and he the Main Antagonist of the Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity story-line. He is also the main antagonist also in Gundam Build Fighters: A New World. Personality & Character When he first appears he shows a very kind yet strong demeanor as the head-leader of Chimera, showing he is very smart and willing to listen to what other people suggest in the public eye with this he has great public hero turn genius in the form of the business world. However his real natural reveals he shows an ice cold, power-hungry and sadistic villain of pure evil, and calm thinker. At the same time he is an excellent con artist and negotiator. These skills are often more useful than his pilot skills alone. He has displayed a superiority complex. He values his own qualities above that of others, this is shown when he was willing to kill his own troops to gain victory without any remorse. He may be a powerful man but his own weakness is his great arrogance, extremely bitter hatred, intense greed, vindictive jealousy, ruthlessness and megalomania of a person who don't care who he steps on in order to become the most powerful man alive. He was a youthful look, and had red-brown curly hair that stops roughly at his shoulders. His most interesting characteristics are his eyes. With complete Heterochromia iridium, his left eye is reddish-garnet color however, his right eye is an icy blue giving him a scary look from a distance. During the season two he dons a mask after exposed to the Hydra Virus, he traded his long black jacket for a chimera uniform instead dye to not wanting to show his solders the fact he is suffering from the sickness of the Hydra virus after repeatably trying to inject himself with the cure to it which did fix his body however left parts of his face disfigured. Following his Infection completing, as a New-type, he now dons a black jacket with fur along the side of it. He has red-colored shoulder length hair and bright yellow eyes, he uses the nickname "Grave" in this form until the choice to reveal himself to them. He hates Ryujin Roma and the Equatorial Union to an astounding degree, as he thinks of himself as Mankind's savior and the only way to "Save" this world is to destroy the Equatorial Union and take the Chaos Particle Drive to his forces which in turn in his mind helps humanity instead of letting them keep it for themselves. As a New-type he is a is clearly shown to be very power-hungry, a brilliant scientist, a billionaire industrialist however though a villain is he shown to be very intelligent and willing to wait and let his plans play out. However, he shows a keen dislike for "Naturals" aka Normal People and "Coordinator" since he believes he is the next stage in human evolution comparing them to Apes or Savages. He suffers from 2 personality disorders first being Narcissism since he always wants to prove he is the smartest and strongest man in the world as well as Egomania to claim every in the world will soon belong to him and him alone. Skills & Abilities Kazyua has a very high natural talent for piloting and controlling mobile suits, as he is able to coordinate with their heightened reflexes. Giving his great ability when piloting a mobile suit and superb combat capabilities while in a variety of situations. He is shown to have a minor regeneration factor due to nanobots in his body, however, he also possesses the SEED Factor, as well as the skill to repel the NAG7-X506 Eternity Zero Gundam with a less powerful machine. Kazyua received advanced firearms and knife training and has extremely good unarmed hand-to-hand combat skill as well. He is also fluent in English, French, Arabic, and German. History Background Time in Blue Logos The Regin of Chimera Battle in Vold Heart Station Notes & Trivia Category:Chimera